No Matter the Choice
by neki31415
Summary: When Titan's attack the civilians inside Wall Rose, the Scouts are commanded to fight them. Eren was given different orders from anyone else. He wasn't allowed to transform until Erwin told him and after Erwin gives him that command, he would have to either die or kill all of the Titans in his Titan form. And it's Levi's job, as Eren's fiance, to try to keep Eren alive.


The Titans attacked! Somehow they were able to get into Wall Rose without smashing it. They were relentlessly destroying everything in their path. Everyone in the military had a job that they were assigned.

The Garrisons and Training Corp were in charge of evacuation. They went searching for as many people as possible and brought them to safety behind the last remaining unbreached wall.

The Military Police Brigade were instructed to remain inside Wall Sina and treat the injured people who were previously in Wall Rose. They also watched for signs of Titans breaching Wall Sina. They would immediately have to go into action to protect the citizens and the King.

The Scouts were instructed to attack the Titans. Show no mercy towards them and watch for endangered civilians who were being attacked. Only the severely injured would be permitted to evacuate with the civilians.

Before the Scouts were put into the field, Eren was set aside by Erwin.

"Jaeger, I need to inform you that you've been ordered not to turn into a Titan unless given the order," Erwin quickly stated.

"Yes, sir. That shouldn't be a problem," Eren answered confidently. He started to walk away when Erwin grabbed Eren's elbow to stop him.

"One more thing," Erwin continued. "If we have to order you to do so, you must know that you aren't allowed to turn back until either you defeat all of the Titans or you are unable to continue."

"Wait, but then I won't be able to turn back," Eren said, shaking his head. He didn't want to condemn himself like that. He looked down at the silver ring around his ring finger.

"Yes, exactly," Erwin agreed. He caught Eren's gaze at the ring. "I know this is a terrible time for you to die but those are your orders."

"What will happen to Levi if I die? And he doesn't?" Eren asked, worried. Three days prior, Levi asked for Eren's hand in marriage. After three years of dating, it wasn't a surprising question. But it was poorly timed.

"He'll find a way to deal with it, I'm sure," Erwin answered. "Or he won't and kill himself."

That didn't reassure Eren in the slightest.

"Oh, speaking of Levi, do not tell him about this. If he knows, he'll fight to keep you from changing," Erwin added.

"But, we're going to be together the whole war," Eren said. "How am I supposed to lie about this?"

"You don't have to lie. Just keep your mouth shut!" Erwin demanded. "That's an order, you understand?"

"Yes, Commander" Eren replied gloomily.

As they were fighting together, side by side, Eren made sure not to let one word slip about the orders. Levi could tell that something was bothering Eren but couldn't find the breath to talk. He was using all of his breath to kill Titans.

Eren turned his head to find a Titan attacking a Garrison soldier who was holding a little girl in his arms. The Garrison didn't have any way to defend himself from the Titan. The Titan reached his hand out to grab the soldier.

"Damn you!" Eren yelled and set his course to stop the Titan. He quickly cut a slit out of the terrifying long blond haired Titan's neck. It began to fall, towards the Garrison. It would die squashing the life out of the Garrison soldier.

Before the Titan could land, Levi used one of his cords to hold it up. He pulled the cord closer to him and made the Titan fall backwards.

Eren quickly went to the Garrison and girl.

"You ok?" Eren asked kindly.

"Thank you. We're fine," the Garrison answered back, his voice shaky.

"Do you need us to escort you to the evacuation area?" Eren asked.

"I think that would be a good idea," the Garrison nodded. "If you would."

"Part of the job is to keep civilians safe," Eren answered.

"Thank you, boy," the Garrison returned.

"Levi, come on! We're going to help them get back to the evacuation center!" Eren called to Levi. Levi looked over at him then down to the girl and Garrison.

"Isn't that the Garrison's job?" Levi called back. "We're supposed to fight Titans and send people to the Garrisons!"

"Yes but this one's got his hands full and isn't able to defend himself. Don't you think we should help him?" Eren countered.

"I don't think that's a great idea, Eren," Levi said but began to come towards them anyways.

"If you don't want to, I'll go alone. I'll meet up with you again," Eren said, although he really didn't want to split up with the man he loved. He thought that if he was going to die, he wanted to spend as long as he could with Levi.

"Eren, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You know that I would never do that! We can't guarantee that we'll meet up later!" Levi irritably answered, his furrowed brows getting softer. "Let's go before another Titan comes for you two," Levi said quickly to the Garrison and the girl.

The Garrison ran as fast as he could, but was slow because of the girl he was holding. Levi and Eren got too far ahead and had to stop several times. Levi decided to take action and grabbed the girl from the Garrison. Levi was still very fast, even with the girl. Eren struggled to keep up and the Garrison was still far behind.

Eren looked at Levi and smiled, knowing that Levi was all his. Levi might've been very depressed and wouldn't show emotion but Eren couldn't help the fact that he was amazing and handsome.

"What?" Levi asked when he saw Eren's adorable smile.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how much I love you," Eren answered sweetly, his smile getting bigger and his cheeks darkening slightly.

"Hmm…" Levi grunted, showing a little smile. "Well, I always think about how much I love you."

"Trying to one-up me now?" Eren laughed.

"Hey, don't you think this crisis is a little big for you two to be talking about that kind of thing?" the Garrison interrupted.

"Who is helping who, Garrison?" Levi snapped.

"Calm down, baby," Eren soothed Levi.

They finally got back to what they were previously doing. They had safely returned the girl to her mother and the Garrison went back to get other civilians.

After a while, both Levi and Eren were getting really tired, the sun was going down, and everyone knew that there was still much work to be done. Lots of Scouts had been taken to the evacuation center thanks to dangerous wounds. Luckily, both Eren and Levi were still alive and perfectly intact.

The sun was completely down and the only light anyone had was one torch and a few boxes of matches in their emergency bags. The Garrisons and Training Corps were still out searching for people. So the Scouts job during the night was to watch for civilians and to watch for those Garrisons and Training Corps, just in case they were caught by a Titan while their lights were on.

Levi and Eren held hands to make sure that they didn't lose each other. They didn't start a fire, for fear that it would attract Titans. So they hopped around roofs and did as they were commanded.

By morning, they were informed that most everyone else in the Scouts were now unable to fight or dead. Erwin finally gave the order to Eren. He came to Eren and nodded his head.

Eren breathed heavily and released Levi's now sweaty hand.

"What is it?" Levi asked.

"I need you to have my back," Eren said. He pulled the precious ring off of his finger and handed it to Levi.

"What do you mean? I've had your back this whole time" Levi said uncertainly, holding the ring in his hands.

"I love you, Levi," Eren whispered and bit his hand. He felt blood spill into his mouth. He looked at Levi and Levi's face went pale.

Eren quickly became a Titan. Levi watched as the man he loved became the monster that he loved. Titan Eren looked down at Levi with sadness in his big green eyes. He looked away and began to run the opposite direction of the wall. Levi followed.

While Titan Eren tackled Titans, Levi would slit their necks. They made an amazing team. Titan Eren made sure not to get in Levi's way and Levi made sure not to make the mistake of slicing Eren's neck.

But soon, Eren felt dizzy and was tired. He couldn't handle all of the strength that he was losing. Levi noticed that Eren was running out of stamina and went to him, landing safely on his shoulder.

Levi whispered in his ear, "change back before you die". Eren looked at Levi, his eyes losing their regular sparkle. He shook his head and ran towards another Titan.

Levi got off of him quickly, and watched him, confused.

Eren's vision became blurry, temporarily making him defenseless. A Titan seized the opportunity and leaped at him, biting into his shoulder. He screamed loudly, even for a Titan, as another Titan attacked him from under, biting onto his leg. He fell to one knee. Both Titans, in unison, violently ripped the skin from his shoulder and leg.

He tried to defend himself but was too weak. Levi came to Eren's aid, slicing both of the Titans necks in one shot.

"Eren, you really need to change back. You can't take much more of this," Levi said.

Erwin came over to their aid right on time.

"He isn't allowed to change back, Corporal," Erwin informed Levi. "We've all got our orders."

"What?" Levi asked angrily.

"Eren has been ordered to stay a Titan until either we kill every single Titan inside the walls, or until he can't go any longer. He knew the stakes when we left," Erwin answered simply.

"But you're just condemning him!" Levi growled.

"He's been doing a pretty damn good job, if you ask me," Erwin laughed sinisterly.

"Eren, turn back! That's an order!" Levi yelled.

"No, Eren! If you change back, you'll be executed for disobeying the King!" Erwin countered.

"So no matter what he does, he'll die," Levi said.

"Exactly," Erwin answered.

"Eren, which way of death do you prefer?" Levi asked sadly.

By the time Levi asked that, Eren was already running towards another Titan. When he got to it, he tackled it, but instead of it going down like usual, it dodged and ripped Eren's other, intact shoulder. It then went for Eren's arm and ripped it clear off. Eren screamed.

Levi went to help Eren, but before he could, the Titan was biting into the front of Eren's neck, ripping out the windpipe and esophagus. Eren went down faster than Levi could scream "NO!"

The Titan started for Eren's real body, under the back of Titan Eren's neck. But Levi got to the Titan first and sliced the back of his neck.

Eren slowly and pathetically crawled, attempting to attack the next Titan he saw. Levi went to Eren's ear.

"Eren, you need to stop. You can't do this anymore," Levi whispered, holding back tears. "You can't do this to me."

Steam began to come from Eren's neck, until the wound totally healed. Eren slowly got to his feet, dizzy and tired. He stumbled forward. He couldn't find the breath to continue. Eren fell forward, hitting the ground.

"Eren!" Levi screamed. He ran towards the back of Titan Eren's neck, where human Eren's body was. He knocked on it like it was a door. "Eren! Get out! Come on!"

He banged at it, until he realized that another Titan was about to pounce on Eren. He ran towards the Titan, screaming. He cut the weak spot up with ease.

"Erwin, get your ass over here and help!" Levi yelled, looking over to find Erwin, who wasn't there anymore. "Oh, hell!"


End file.
